


Six in the Morning

by Flyingintospace



Series: Christmas 2017 [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: "You know I wouldn't need coffee if it wasn't six in the morning?"





	Six in the Morning

What are you doing at my door at six in the morning?" Tuukka demanded.

"I brought coffee!" Pasta exclaimed happily.

Tuukka' frown deepened into a glare. " You know I wouldn't need coffee if it wasn't six in the morning right?"

"But Tuukka," Pasta said pressing the to go cup into his hand. "Just try this"

Tuukka sighed but obliged. The odd flavour flooded over his tastebuds. "What is this?"

"Gingerbread!"

Tuukka sighed. "You woke me up at six to try gingerbread coffee?"

"You don't like it?" Pasta looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I...it's fine," Tuukka said, taking another sip. "Why don't you come in and I'll make breakfast?"


End file.
